Sunshine
by Silverowl61
Summary: The Brightest Witch of her Age couldn't have gotten where she was without a little help from her loving father, but what happens when she starts to leave him behind? A lengthy Father's Day one-shot of Hermione and her dad's relationship over the years.


_**Day 1 of being a father**_

It was raining the day Mr. and Mrs. Granger took their daughter, Hermione, home from the hospital. Mr. Granger never thought he'd be in this position, as the doctor repeatedly told him and his wife that they were expecting a boy, but he supposed he had to make the best of it. On the ride home, Mrs. Granger listed off all the things they'd have to do now that he turned out to be a she. He nodded cheerfully as his wife continued on, but all he was thinking about was how much more money they were going to have to spend to replace the baby boy items they'd bought for baby girl ones. Once they arrived at their quaint Hampstead home, he shepherded his wife inside, and carefully took Hermione out of her carseat and nestled her in his arms. She looked just like a boy baby, so what harm could she do? He asked himself. When he changed her nappy there wasn't a chance she would pee in his face, which was a plus. He gathered up all the supplies left in the car, and juggling them while holding his sleeping daughter entered his house. He placed several bags on the ground in the entryway, and looked in the living room to see his wife snoring loudly on the couch. He sighed, and realized he'd have to be the one to put Hermione to bed. He climbed the stairs, and entered the quiet nursery. He was just about to lay Hermione, when suddenly her eyes opened. She blinked a few times, and then as if she recognized who he was, smiled and reached her small pink hand up and laid it on his nose.

"Mmmddaaddmmm" she gurgled nonsensically, but he heard her say the beginnings of dad. He smiled broadly, and sat in the rocking chair, cradling her in her blankets.

"Do you want to read a story?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter, as he selected a book from a large shelf next to the rocking chair.

"Ah, _Le Petit Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. This is a classic." He said, looking down at his swaddled daughter. "Or would you prefer some Shakespeare? I've got Little Women here as well, that might be more your speed.." He started, but then after realizing that he was talking to a baby, he settled on _Le Petit Prince_. As he read on, he watched as his daughter stayed awake intently, and then watched as she drooped off to sleep. He placed her in her crib, and kissed her head gently.

"Good night, my little princess." He said softly, then closed the nursery door.

 _ **Day 365**_

"Papaaaaa!" Hermione screamed as she crawled around the floor. Her small amount of bushy brown hair was divided into two ponytails, with a crown headband resting in between the two. Her father was chasing her around playfully, and she giggled and shrieked with laughter. He scooped her up, and muted her playful cries by kissing her forehead.

"Happy birthday, sunshine." He said, smiling. Hermione leaned in, and kissed his nose.

"Papa!" She said, hugging him tightly. Mr. Granger kissed her forehead again.

"Never let go, princess. I love you too much." Hermione pressed her nose against his.

"Never, Papa," She said. "I be with you."

 _ **Day 2,108**_

"Papa! You'll never guess what happened at school today!" Hermione said, running through the front door. Mr. Granger looked up from his newspaper.

"What, my sunshine?" He asked, gesturing for her to sit on his knee. She ran next to him, and sat down carefully, smoothing her bushy brown hair.

"I got an award from the headmistress! She said I read the most books out of Years One through Three! Most children in my class can't read more than a picture book, and I can read chapter books!" She said excitedly, holding up a small brass medal.

"Hermione, you're five years old, give the other children the benefit of the doubt." Mr. Granger said. Hermione's face shifted.

"Are, are, are you proud of me, Papa?" She asked timidly. Mr. Granger grinned.

"I am, sunshine. I'm always proud of you." Hermione mirrored his grin.

"Good! Now, I found _Mythology_ by Edith Hamilton at a rubbish sale on the way home and I want to start reading it right now." Mr. Granger smiled, and adjusted his glasses.

"Fire away, princess."

 _ **Day 3,497**_

The front door opened, and slammed all at once. Mr. Granger put down his paper, and heard his daughter's footsteps echo up the stairs and into her room. He got up, and made his way into Hermione's room.

"Love, is everything alright?" He asked from the doorway. Hermione had flung herself onto her bed, and was surrounded by puddles of tears.

"No!" She wailed. "Livia and Alanna at school said the worst things to me in the loos today! They told me that liking books and school and studying was stupid, and that no one is ever going to like me if I continue to be bossy and raise my hand in class!" She started sobbing again. Mr. Granger sighed sadly, and sat on his daughter's bed.

"Oh my dear girl, don't you believe a word they say! You are perfect just the way you are, and don't let a bunch of prissy fools like them try and tell you otherwise." He looked at his daughter's tear stained face, and kissed her cheek.

"You are the smartest little girl I've ever met, and I want you to carry around your intelligence like it is a crown, not a burden. You're going to do great things someday, and worrying about nail varnish and television programmes and all the stuff Olivia and Alaina or whatever their names are isn't the stuff you should worry about. All you should do is try your best, and keep learning as much as you can, alright sunshine?" He said. Hermione nodded and wiped her remaining tears.

"Good," he replied. "Because I have a first edition _To Kill A Mockingbird_ downstairs in my study waiting for a little girl who I know desperately wanted one." He said smiling. Hermione's face lit up like a light.

"Oh my goodness! I love you Papa!" She squealed, and ran downstairs to get the book, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him with her.

 _ **Day 4,329**_

"Hermione! You've got a letter!" Mr. Granger called up the stairs. He watched as she came bounding down the stairs, her mane of brown hair flying behind her.

"Who's it from?" She asked, reaching the bottom. Mr. Granger turned the letter over.

"It says, erm, Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione and her father furrowed their brows.

"Well, that's interesting." She said, taking the letter, and opening it. "There's one for you and Mum as well." She said, handing him a smaller envelope. He took it into his study, and read it several times.

"Papa!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into his office. "Did you see? I'm a witch! I can do magic! That explains all the times I've done odd things and we didn't know why! Just like when we went on vacation to France and I slipped on that ice on the bridge but I didn't fall and we didn't have the slightest idea why-" She rambled, but then her father cut her off.

"I read the letter, sweet pea." Mr. Granger said smiling. "It's all very unusual, but I suppose it just means you're extra special." Hermione grinned.

"It says we can get all my supplies and books in London. Can we go this weekend? I want to make sure I know everything I can before I go to school." She asked.

"I'll have to talk to your mum, but I'm pretty sure we can make it slide this weekend." He said, grinning.

"This is all so exciting! I'm going to go write all about it in my journal, call me when it's time for supper!" She said, running out of the room. Mr. Granger chuckled, and went to read the day's paper.

 _ **Day 4,365**_

"Now you've got your books?" Mr. Granger asked cautiously. Hermione nodded.

"I've got all of them and memorized all of them." She said grinning. He chuckled, and stared around platform 9 ¾ , which had magically appeared on the other end of a barrier.

"What about your wand? Your parchment? Your robes and quill and cauldron and star charts and your-" Mr. Granger rambled, but Hermione stopped him.

"Papa, we double checked everything. I've got all I need in my trunk." She said assuringly. He sighed.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now." He said, opening his arms so she could hug him tightly. "Write us every day, and be careful sunshine." Hermione sniffled.

"I will Papa, don't you worry." He let her out of the hug, and then grasped her shoulders lightly.

"Study as much as you can, but make sure to have fun and enjoy it. Let everyone there get to know Hermione, okay?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Anything for you, Papa." She said. The conductor blew his whistle, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger pulled their daughter in for one last hug.

"We love you." They both said.

"I love you both too." Hermione said, and with one last wave, headed off to the train with her things.

 _ **Day 4,468**_

Hermione was home for the summer. Every day, she delighted her dad with stories of sports played on broomsticks and three-headed dogs. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had received very detailed letters throughout the year, but Mr. Granger wanted to hear more details on her classmates; the famous Harry Potter, the charming yet humble Ron, and the slick Malfoy (who Mr. Granger thought she fancied, but after several stories of how he'd messed with her, he was glad she didn't.) The two of them stayed up late talking about magical theory, and all Mr. Granger could do was think about how much he'd missed his sunshine. He wasn't sure if he would be ready to have her go away again, but seeing how much her new world excited her, he knew he couldn't make her stay.

 _ **Day 5,080**_

"Erm, Papa?" Hermione said sheepishly, peeking her head into his office.

"What's up, princess?" Mr. Granger asked. She had been home from her second year at Hogwarts for a while, but she'd rarely spoken to him or her mother. She would stay holed up in her room, writing to either Ron or Harry constantly, and would only come down for meals or to help with folding clothes.

"Well, Ron and his family just got back from their vacation in Egypt, and they're staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London, and I was wondering if I could go and stay there as well." She said, looking down at her hands. Mr. Granger set down his paper.

"Are we talking about the famous Ronald Weasley? The boy you fancy?" He added slyly. Hermione's face turned red.

"I don't like him Papa! He's my best friend, and that would be totally gross! Besides, he only thinks of me as a friend too, so it would be entirely gross if I decided to like him-" She rambled, but her dad cut her off.

"Hermione, I was joking." He said, winking. "I'll have to talk to your mother, because we had plans to go stay with your Aunt Lotta in Brighton next week…" Hermione sighed.

"Please, Papa, I haven't seen him all summer and I think Harry might join us. I really want to go." She said pleadingly. Mr. Granger saw the look on her face, and nodded submissively.

"I have to go into London for a conference tomorrow, and I can take you." Hermione's face lit up.

"Thank you! Oh, thanks so much Papa!" She said, running towards him and hugging him. "I have to go pack now!" Mr. Granger watched as she ran out the door and up the stairs. He realized that as much as he tried, she was adjusting to her new world, and he might not be included in it.

 _ **Day 5,564**_

Mr. Granger sighed as he hung up the last of the Christmas decorations. Hermione had sent home a letter saying that she would be staying at school for the holidays this year. Something about a ball and how a foreign boy had asked her to be his date. Mr. Granger didn't know really what was happening. As the years went by the letters stopped coming as often, and stopped holding as much information as they used to. It had its Hermione letter characteristics, such as her being mad at Ron for not noticing her, and how she got good grades and kept Harry out of trouble, but other than than he had no idea how she was coping. She'd been home for three weeks during summer holiday, and then she went to stay with the Weasley's. He knew there had been some sort of attack at the Quidditch World Cup (He and Mrs. Granger had subscribed to the Daily Prophet years ago.) but he never knew if she had been involved with it. He felt like he didn't know his own daughter, his sunshine, his Hermione anymore.

 _ **Day 5,768**_

Hermione didn't return home at all the summer after her fourth year. In her lengthiest letter ever, she explained that something terrible had happened, and that a war was starting again. She said Harry was involved in it and that she and Ron needed to be with him because he wasn't stable. She mentioned him wetting the bed, which surprised Mr. Granger, as he thought Harry wasn't the type of man to do that. She had written that she was staying with the Weasleys in a headquarters for a rebel group, and that made him uneasy. He didn't want her getting involved in things that made her worry about her friends even more than she did, but he didn't say anything. He knew she would care for her friends the best she could, and that's all Mr. Granger ever asked of her.

 _ **Day 5,941**_

Another Christmas without his daughter made Mr. Granger very depressed. He hadn't seen his daughter in a year, and he was starting to feel like he'd never see her again. She had originally intended to go skiing with him and her mother, but she cancelled last minute, claiming "skiing wasn't really her thing". He had read that Mr. Weasley was attacked in a letter from Mrs. Weasley, and that Hermione was excellent at taking care of him. He sighed as he drank the remains of his tea by the lodge's fire, and then headed out to ski, kissing his one remaining joy, Mrs. Granger's head on the way out.

 _ **Day 6,299**_

After two long years of not seeing his daughter, Mr. Granger finally got a letter saying she would be home for the holidays. Her sixth year schoolwork was very taxing, and she just needed space and tranquility for the break. He got so excited that he and Mrs. Granger made a large red and gold colored sign that said "Welcome Home Hermione!" to hang in the dining room, and several smaller ones that hung in the kitchen, her bedroom, the bathroom, and one for them to hold as they waited for her at King's Cross. As she came through the barrier on to the Muggle platform, she saw them standing there holding the sign and ran to them, engulfing both of them in a tight hug.

"I'm so, so sorry I haven't been home!" She said, tears falling down her face. Mr. Granger started to cry as well.

"Oh sunshine, we've missed you so much!" He said hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you too! Believe me, I haven't forgotten about you two at all, just everything's been so hectic with exams to study for, and the war, and my goodness boys are such idiots!" Hermione said, shrieking the last part. Mr. Granger chuckled.

"Oh love, let's get you home. We have a lot of presents for you." He said, grabbing her trunk.

"Presents? I totally forgot we used to open them together. Are we going to do Christmas just like we used to?" She asked.

"We'll do whatever you want, sunshine, just as long as you stay with us the whole break." He said. She nodded furiously.

"I'm staying put, don't you worry."

* * *

"So, tell me why boys are such idiots." Mr. Granger said later that night. The two of them had put on their pajamas and read _A Christmas Carol_ out loud in front of the fireplace, a family tradition. Hermione sighed.

"So, Ronald has decided that in spite of how we were so close to dating, a little floozy named Lavender who will make out with him every moment of every day is a better companion than I am." She said, rolling her eyes. "He gets mad whenever another boy flirts with me, yet he can have Lav-Lav sit on his lap and stick her tongue down his throat any day and I'm not allowed to fuss, because I'm 'supposed to be happy that he's found love'. He's most likely found an STD, not love if you ask me." She said sourly.

"Hermione, that's not very nice." Mr. Granger said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Papa, but he's just so frustrating! Like, he knows what I find attractive about him, like his eyes, or his smile, or his scent, and then uses to blackmail me or make me feel bad by having Lavender talk about it. He's just so… ugh! I can't even begin to describe it." She said, throwing a pillow across the room. Mr. Granger laughed heartily.

"Oh, Hermione, my sunshine, boys are stupid. One day, either he'll realize that you're amazing and brilliant, or he won't. Either way, don't wait around just for him. Sometimes you can make jealousy work to your advantage. Flirt with other guys, not with like Harry or anyone, but with that Dean guy or someone who Ron thinks he can't compete with. Your mum did it with me." He said.

"I've already tried that, and it was a disaster. I was supposed to take Ron to this Christmas party, but he got all idiotic, so I took this guy he hates and kind of rubbed it in his face, but the only person it ended up hurting was me because the boy was an absolute arse." She said, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh my love, come here." Mr. Granger said, gesturing to his knee like he did when she was a child. She walked over and crawled onto his lap, trying not to hurt him in the process.

"Papa?" Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, my sunshine?" Mr. Granger asked in reply.

"You'll always be here for me right? Even if I'm a horrible daughter and don't come home for two years, you'll still love me right?" She asked quietly.

"My dear, you're not a horrible daughter." He said, hugging her close. "And I'll always be here for you, no matter how long you're gone, how far away you are, I'll be right here." Hermione sighed in relief and happiness.

"Good." She said, and she cuddled closer to her dad. Mr. Granger smiled, finally feeling that he had gotten his daughter back. He didn't know it would be the last time he ever felt like that.

 _ **Day 6,514**_

Hermione was back, but not for long. She had told her parents that as soon as she got off the train in June, and they could only nod and hug her close. Mr. Granger had read in the Daily Prophet about the war going on, and he could only stand strong and watch as his daughter became one of the many witches and wizards going to fight. One day during her short stay, he called her into his office, and gave her a set of books on travelling in Britain, a book on self defense, and the battered up copy of _Le Petit Prince_ , the first book she'd ever heard. She broke down into tears, and they hugged each other close for a half an hour. He then sent her up to her room to rest, and told her that he'd make tea. He called up to her once it was ready, and went and sat in the living room next to Mrs. Granger. He didn't hear her descend the stairs, but heard her enter the room. He started to turn around to smile, but she had her wand raised, and said a spell. After that, everything went dark, and his daughter along with his memories disappeared.

 _ **Day 7,086**_

Mr. Granger went 572 days without seeing his daughter. She fought for her world, and then she fought to find her parents, but finding a couple whose memories she had erased wasn't easy. Hermione and Ron searched all over Australia before she finally found them living in Melbourne. She had trouble getting the spell right, but as soon as she saw her father's eyes revert from the lifeless state they were in, to their original lively manner she burst into tears.

"Papa!" She cried, running to hug him as tight as she could.  
"Oh, my sunshine, my darling, you found us." Mr. Granger said, starting to tear up.

"I promise I didn't want to erase your memories, I just had to, for your safety." She sobbed.

"I know love, you did what was best." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Then, after the war Ron and I searched all over Australia for you, and we couldn't find you anywhere and I was about to give up; but Ron said we hadn't checked Melbourne and here we are." She bawled. Mr. Granger patted her hair affectionately.

"Darling, you're here now, and that's all that matters." He said, holding his daughter close.

"You're right," She said looking up into his eyes. "I'm here now, and I'm never deserting you or mum again." For the first time since she was very little, Mr. Granger knew his daughter was truly home.

* * *

 **Just wanted to do a lil one shot of Hermione and her dad, but it got to be really interesting and fun to write about Hermione's parents who I feel aren't mentioned as much as they should be. Please check out my other work and review this ! :) All the love in the world xx**

 **Liz**


End file.
